Rick Castle
by Arsenal98
Summary: This is my first shot at fan fiction...plz be gentle...Richard Castle the detective?...i know i suck at summaries...


Authors Note: Its my first shot at fan fiction and as you will soon see it would soon be obvious. Right now this story is a ONE SHOT.

"No…..please god no…."

Richard Castle suddenly woke from the nightmare as his alarm went off with a beeping sound. He got up covered in sweat and looked at the deadly red numerals on his bedside as they blinked 5 o' clock. He sighed as he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes but he couldn't because he didn't want to relive that nightmare all over again. He stayed in bed for a good 15 minutes just staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of it all. It was a big day for Richard castle today as 'today' marked the first day of his job as a detective. Much to say he was excited mostly because of the fact that people would be calling him "Detective Castle" now.

As the clock struck 5 thirty he got out of bed he headed towards his mirror and stared at his reflection. He stood there, just staring into his deep blue eyes, as his mind wandered somewhere in the abyss not even knowing why he was in a trance in the first place. Snapping out of his trance he decided on a quick workout session, soon he was putting on his workout shorts and not bothering with the shirt. A quick workout turned out to be quite the opposite as it turned out to be a military style workout, pushing his body to the limit. After finishing his workout he decided it was time to get ready and went to the bathroom for a shower. After a 15 minute shower, he headed towards his closet and stood there deciding what to wear. His eyes fell on a black suit which his wife had given him as a present; he sighed and decided to wear it.

As he stood yet again in front of the mirror, but this time in full piece black suit, to make his tie he looked across the room and saw a big picture just above his bed. Three smiles stared at him and his thoughts went to that day…when once everything seemed perfect and he was happy for once in his life. He snapped out of his daze and headed to the kitchen for breakfast and soon Coffee, toast, and an egg lay on his table ready to be eaten. While eating his toast he noticed how quite it was in his loft. He smiled as he looked at his home and wondered who in the world would believe a police officer lived in a half a million dollar loft? Richard castle was a man of many secrets. He picked a remote off a table and turned on his music player he pressed play and Beethoven's symphony 9 started playing. He loved this piece and as he drank his coffee he closed his eyes, tilted his head down a bit and started swaying it gently. He suddenly opened his eyes as the violin started to feel loud to him and as he shook his head he knew something was up with his head today.

As the clock struck six forty five, he decided to leave for the precinct. As he got everything he needed, he headed down on the elevator to the ground floor.

"Hello Mr. Castle big day today?" as the doorman smiled at one of his favorite people in the complex.

"First day on the job Carson" castle responded with a smile and a wave as he walked by him. As castle walked by he didn't notice the surprised expression on the doorman's face. First day on the job? He thought he was a…

Castle started taking quick steps towards the parking garage where his cars or much to say his 'babies' were. He got off the second floor of the garage and went straight towards the end of the floor. As he reached towards his cars, which if anyone saw them would have their mouths wide open at the pure American muscle in front of their eyes. Richard castle was a muscle car fan boy from an early age and his 'babies' included the 1966 Ford GT40, the 1969 Camaro and an 'ordinary' car which was the Lexus IS-F. Many would be amazed that a 'detective' would be able to afford these vehicles on a cop salary but in truth Richard Castle was many things but he was one thing for sure, he was an artist. Yes he was the one and only Richard castle who no one had been seen in the art world but they did know him by a famous name, Michael Bradley. It was quite odd that an artist to have a pen name for they were mostly reserved for authors but since he started as a painter he wanted to be left alone and just make people wonder for who he was through his paintings. No one had seen him in person apart from his father, mother, agent, and his…..wife and child.

He got into his car, the Lexus being the obvious as the others would cause too much attention, and started the engine. He sat there for a while reviving up his 5.0 Liter V8 engine thinking of the day that lay ahead of him. In truth he had no idea to be honest because he never really had an experience as a cop never mind as a detective. But, he did. Well, that is if you count the CIA as experience.

He finally pulled out of the parking lot and onto the traffic of New York City. God, New York City, the city life which he admired and cherished but at the same hated. But it was this city where he got the inspiration for most of his paintings for the city was his muse, whore, and life. He loved everything about the city, apart from the terrible stenches at some places, but mostly it was in this city where he fell in love for the first time but he still had a hatred for the city because as much happiness this place had brought him it brought along sadness as well.

As his navigator indicated to turn right on the signal he looked at his clock and noticed that he only had 10 minutes before his meeting with a Captain by the name Roy Montgomery started. As he turned the street he noticed as it was shockingly empty and the bad boy came out in Richard Castle. He accelerated the ISF and it responded with a roaring sound tearing through like a cheetah towards its target. Richard Castle loved this feeling, the horsepower, the torque, the tires, the sound, but irony struck him as he remembered he was about to be a cop and let a smirk slip in. He slowed down a bit as he turned right again and headed towards the building with the number and word "12 Precinct" slapped on top of the entrance. Hoping to find parking space in near the entrance but found that all the spots were filled with cop cars so he decided to park his beast two blocks away and thought he might as well walk for a change.

Castle started walking towards the precinct and noticed a lot of glares coming his way. He checked his clothes to see if he had made a spill or had a dirt spot on it but found nothing and oddly touched his face just to be sure. As he turned a corner he walked towards the entrance and entered the precinct. He thought to himself _this is it…Showtime._


End file.
